1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of appending a position stamp to an image file of a photo or video clip taken with a digital camera having a GPS antenna and a GPS RF front-end including an analogue to digital converter for receiving GPS signals and outputting GPS signal samples; and to a digital camera and computer for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide a digital camera having a GPS receiver wherein image files generated by the digital camera are annotated or labelled with data identifying the position of the camera at the time of capture as determined by the GPS receiver. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,446 or European patent application EP1189021A1.